The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for joining wall or ceiling panels such as gypsum wallboard or drywall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for permanently joining the edges of wallboard panels, ceiling panels, or the like at any desired position along the length of the wall frame or ceiling framework independent of framing back-up studs or joists. It is believed the invention is classified in U.S. class 52, subclass 489 or 703.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art of wall construction, conventional "drywall" gypsum wall board of fourfoot width are customarily nailed, screwed or stapled to a substructure of vertical framing studs typically constructed of wooden two-by-fours spaced apart at sixteen or twenty-four inch intervals. Using conventional methods of wall construction, a builder will typically align one edge of the wallboard with the central axis of a framing stud. In the application of gypsum panels in the vertical plane walls it is customary to measure the distance from one end of the panel to the middle of the stationary backing nearest the other end of the panel. The panel is then cut back to the middle of the stud. Thus the next panel can be attached to the same stud and the procedure repeats itself. When the board is thus correctly positioned, it will be permanently fastened to the stud upon any one of a wide variety of conventional fasteners, such as clamps, nails, screws, clips, or the like. The wallboard will typically be extended over to meet the central axis of the next proximate vertical framing stud, where the center of the board will be similarly permanently fastened. Thus eight, ten, twelve, fourteen etc., foot widths of wallboard will extend between many of the vertical studs spaced at twenty-four inches or sixteen inches.
The fastening of conventional wall panels would entail no particular difficulty or waste where the framing stud spacing "matches" standard factory gypsum lengths. However, it is almost always necessary to space the framing studs closer together on irregular or shortened walls, on cathedral ceilings, at corners, and about doors. In such instances, the wallboard panel is fastened at one edge to the center of a vertical stud and extended across the frame to the next proximate studs. Any length of panel which extends beyond the center of the last proximate stud will then be cut away from the board and simply discarded. Although time savings may be achieved, a substantial amount of wallboard material is also typically wasted, resulting in higher costs. Moreover, the discarded scrap material is virtually never profitably reclaimed.
Similarly, the repair of damaged wallboards or the opening and removal of an inspection plate requires that a complete section of the wallboard be removed. It is very difficult for replacement sections or strips to be thereafter properly fastened in place when no stud or ceiling joists is readily proximate for anchoring or backup.
Prior art panel fastener devices known to me fail to address the desirability of joining wallboard panels together along the expanse of the frame where no vertical framing studs are disposed. Representative of the broad prior art panel fasteners which are adapted to be fastened to vertical studs are U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,975, issued to Judkins on Dec. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,007, issued to Adams on May 15, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,286, issued to Weinar on June 8, 1982. The earlier fastener system described in Judkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,975, comprises a rigid clip adapted to anchor the edges of prefinished wall board panels to steel or framing studs. The Judkins clip includes a pair of sharpened points which are adapted to penetrate the soft interior gypsum of the wallboard. However, the '975 fastener cannot be used to join panel edges independent of a supporting stud or joist. Moreover, a special application tool is normally required to provide sufficient driving force to penetrate the gypsum board.
One prior art method and apparatus for joining panel edges is described by Bains, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,201, issued Dec. 14, 1982. Bains provides a pair of channel members which are permanently fastened to a vertical stud upon insulative spacer members. The reference fails to provide means or apparatus for joining panels independent of vertical studs or similar framing members. Other similar prior art systems of somewhat lesser relevance are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,589; 3,038,276; 3,529,918; and, 4,366,660. Finally, a variety of other wallboard fasteners or clips exist in the prior art which are used for securing wallboards to framing members at corners. Among such prior art devices known to me are the clip of Conville, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,293, issued May 6, 1975; of Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,272 issued Feb. 12, 1985; and of U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,459, issued to Mattix on Sept. 5, 1972.
None of the prior art systems known to me provide means for properly fastening wallboard or ceiling panels independently of supportive framing members. Moreover, none of the prior art systems of which I am aware provide or suggest means for conveniently temporarily fastening panels in position to permit the worker freedom of movement to assure proper alignment before fastening. Neither do the prior art devices known to me disclose or suggest means for effectively securing a patch or a section of panel to an existing panel member independently of framing members.
Certain prior art dry wall repair kits do exist however, and two known kits are sold under the trademarks PRO PATCH and THE WALL DOCTOR. Both kits require the cutting of an appropriately dimensioned orifice in the damaged wallboard prior to fitting of a repair piece. And, in both instances, the repair piece is cemented or "glued and taped" in place without the use of any appropriate anchoring clips or fasteners. Without appropriate edgewise peripheral bracing, the repair panels or inserts fail to rigidly unite with the repaired wall board, and noticeable misalignment may occur.